QUANTITATIVE SCIENCES AND POPULATION RESEARCH GROUP CORE 013 ? RESEARCH INFORMATICS SHARED RESOURCE PROJECT SUMMARY / ABSTRACT The mission of the Vanderbilt-Ingram Cancer Center (VICC) Research Informatics Shared Resource (RISR) is to catalyze the research productivity of VICC investigators by providing common informatics services in a standardized fashion. These services include software development, shared research applications and shared data storage. The services currently provided by the RISR include technology support, application support, FISMA hosting, database support and clinical informatics support to enable clinical decision-making using genetic information (e.g., mycancergenome.org and other VICC applications). Additionally, the RISR supports clinical trials management via services for protocol, calendar and eCRF setup. Finally, custom development, data management and reporting services are available and managed through a project management lifecycle. A major focus of the RISR is secondary use of data sources such as NCI PDQ, tumor registry and industry- specific repositories, leveraging institutional resources and selection of tools based on vendor capabilities and reuse of technology solutions. Several of the significant activities within the RISR support the clinical trials management system along with data integration for use within reporting tools and dashboards. Additionally, the custom developed My Cancer Genome and VICC.org systems have been designed by the RISR to complement and integrate with CTSA and enterprise tools such as REDCap and Microsoft SharePoint. The specific aims for the upcoming project period include: Aim 1) Enhance RISR?s cancer-centric research data mart; Aim 2) Improve investigator outreach; Aim 3) Standardize a portfolio of tools to enhance clinical trials and cancer discovery.